


Art Post - Abduction! An Avengers Assemble Adventure

by ricochet, runningondreams



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cap_Ironman Reverse Bang Challenge 2015, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricochet/pseuds/ricochet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningondreams/pseuds/runningondreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is kidnapped by aliens. Tony does not approve of what he finds when he and the team go after them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [runningondreams](http://archiveofourown.org/users/runningondreams/pseuds/runningondreams) took this scribble and turned it into something amazing. [Go read it and be thrilled by her brilliance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3990007)
> 
> Thank you to steamteam for the hand-holding and prying me off the ceiling at three in the morning.

 


	2. OMAKE

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ideally there will be a couple pieces added to this. They were started after the first time I got to read through the story, but not completed in time for posting.


End file.
